


A God Refused

by Jesonomi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gods, Rejection, Worthiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: God appeared before the world that day. But not all change can last.
Kudos: 1





	A God Refused

God. God appeared before the world that day.

I remember the world shook so violently, but only humans stumbled and fell. The sunlight felt heavy, a new divine force. I tried to lift my head, to look upon the shimmering visage of God, but my eyes burned in the divinity. A million hands of God slowly closing around my eyes. I could only look away and cry.

It was undeniable. This was God. A hotness burned inside all of our hearts, the presence of God.

Things changed. The night no longer came. Day would turn to dusk, dusk would stay until dawn, and then the day would return. It was hard to adjust to the light, now eternal and heavier than before, but we did. People were happy. People were fearful. People behaved. Hard to act out when they would feel the truth inside their bodies, down to their very bones.

But not all change can last, especially when it comes to people. Can the core of a person be changed so simply? Nay, not even God can shape a person with mere light and heat. People returned to truer selves. Crueler selves. And God did nothing.

People still believed, but I could not accept. Another story in the news, again and again. This God was not merciful, benevolent, kind. To watch over us silently, to stand by as we toiled and suffered, was wrong. Unacceptable. I rejected God.

I know there were others with me. But they've been scribbled from my memories. One held down God with their hands, and ripped Them out from inside our bodies. One chained God within the earth, and brought back the night. One sealed God with a sword through Their heart. I still feel the weight of the weapon in my hands.

That God was unworthy. I still await my God.

**Author's Note:**

> ? - 116 (2020)


End file.
